Rainfall
by Setsuna Mitzukai
Summary: A Kissing in the Rain Challenge Fic. Hermione has just had a fight with Ron over who she has chosen to take to the Yule ball and is really upset. Maybe someone can help her feel better about the incident.


Rainfall

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I probably would still right fanfiction for it though… ^_^

A response to Smile Life Away's Kissing in the Rain Challenge. Takes place during Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire specifically the Yule Ball.

* * *

Her body shook with sobs and tears ran down her cheeks covering the ground, why did he always say things like that to her and why did they affect her so much. The normally frizzy haired lion pulled her knees close, hidden within the bushes that were magically enchanted to illuminate the outer grounds of Hogwarts. Music continued to blare loudly from the great hall as the students of the hallowed halls continued to dance the night away as if nothing had happened to anyone. Even the person who was her 'date' to this event had not bothered to come and find her.

A small speck of liquid splashed down on to her hand, causing Hermione to look up into the darkened sky. She felt another droplet and another, and soon a rush of rain fell from the sky. "Why are you out here Granger?" A smooth voice spoke causing Hermione's head to pop up, but it slowly fell back down when she saw who the voice belonged to.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She muttered, it was not the tone that she usually used when dealing with the platinum blond. It had no fight to it, almost as if she had given up. She waited for some smug response from the Slytherin prince, a look of disgust, or maybe for him to call her some horrible name. A feeling of numbness took over her, why should she even fight it anymore? It wasn't like her friends would be around to rescue her; especially since the fiery haired Weasley was so angry that someone else had asked her to the dance. But, was that really her fault? He always waited with her, always treated her like a last resort; maybe that is all that they saw her as. Maybe she was just a brain that could help them get their work done before she was an actual person.

It took a moment, but then she realized that the Slytherin had not responded, "Malfoy?" Hermione repeated slowly looking back up. Sure enough he was still standing there, just standing and staring. Not with the usual look of disgust or pure hate that normally covered his face whenever he came in contact with the golden trio, but a blank look that held a very small glint of confusion.

"I saw it you know," he muttered suddenly. He crossed his arms and leaned back resting on one of the bushes no longer looking at her, but up in to the air. Hermione realized that he was not getting soaked like she was, 'Oh, repelling charm' she thought though she did not bother casting the spell even after thinking of it.

"Saw what Malfoy?" Hermione asked shaking her head, "What did you see?" Sure she had a good idea of what he was talking about, but for some reason she wanted him to say it. She wanted some sort of reassurance that what he had said to her was wrong. At this point the lioness was willing to get it from anyone, even the self proclaimed prince that she had punched in the face back in third year because he never seemed to know the right time to keep his mouth shut.

"What Weasley said to you," Draco declared, "Him being angry because you came to the Yule ball with someone other than him. I have to say Granger; I think he's pretty stupid in expecting such a thing when he waited until the last minute." Draco smirked and shook his head as though he found something hilarious. "Actually I'm fairly sure he went after that veela girl first. Stupid weasel, like that was really going to happen."

Hermione's now soaked bangs hung wet and dripping in her eyes. Why was Draco Malfoy, the boy who said he hated muggleborns and Gryffindors to boot saying the same things that she was feeling? "I don't understand what you're playing at Malfoy." Hermione reached up wiping what at this point had to be a mixture of tears and rain from her face. "I figured you would be making fun of me, the one who is out here crying in the rain. After all isn't that what your all about, making any Gryffindor feel like they are terrible for existing?"

"Ah Granger that is where you have me wrong," Draco tutted as though he were speaking to a child and not one of the brightest witches that Hogwarts had ever seen. "Sure I do love making you Gryffindor's miserable, but I do have an appreciation for beautiful things and as much as it pains me to admit it tonight Granger you are one of those things."

Hermione's jaw opened a bit as though she was going to start yelling out denials and cursing the Slytherin, but if what he was saying was true. "You think I look beautiful?" She asked softly, her voice almost inaudible with the sound of the rain.

"I don't just go around saying things I don't mean Granger, that would just be a waste of breath. Yes, I do admit that tonight you do look rather nice and I have to say that I found myself quite angry at Weasley for saying such things to you, but then again it did give me the opportunity to approach you this evening." Draco was wearing the normal smirk that usually covered his face, but he also had raised his brow almost as if daring Hermione to comment on anything he had said. "Of course this doesn't mean I am going to treat you any different after tonight Granger, you may have potential, but I just don't see you to be the type that would continue the type of work this look need. After all it probably will cut into your precious studying time."

Hermione stood up suddenly, causing Draco to jump back a bit, he was still fearful for his face since that time in third year. He had to cover his face in a glamour charm just to keep it from becoming public knowledge. "You know what Malfoy, maybe you aren't all bad."

Draco sneered, "That is where you are wrong Granger, I am most certainly-" Hermione quickly leans in, planting a quick kiss to Draco's lips effectively shutting up the Slytherin.

"Thanks Malfoy," Hermione says with a bright smile covering her face, before she turns away from Draco and runs back inside the school, casting drying charms and a couple of charms to fix her makeup along the way. She was going to enjoy her night with Victor Krum and Ron could get over it and it was all thanks to Draco Malfoy that she gained the confidence to do so.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to click that little button below and send me some love. Hope you all have a magical day! ^_^

~ Setsuna Mitzukai


End file.
